


爱在山峦锦绣时

by uncoeurenhiver



Category: A Room With a View - All Media Types, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Edwardian Period, M/M, Magic, Romance, Travel, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncoeurenhiver/pseuds/uncoeurenhiver
Summary: 1910年，曾经强大一时的魔法统治阶级只剩下因循守旧腐朽不堪的没落贵族，魔法之于他们也不再灵动。梅林·艾莫瑞斯，迫于前程，前往意大利和瑞士寻找自我，在那里他遇见了亚瑟·潘德拉贡。最后他会发现，自我和亚瑟其实是一回事。（根据E.M.福斯特《看得见风景的房间》改编）





	爱在山峦锦绣时

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The View from the Mountain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/947830) by [Nympha_Alba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nympha_Alba/pseuds/Nympha_Alba). 



> Thanks to Nympha_Alba for letting me translate it and for writing this stunning story!  
> （感谢Nympha_Alba的授权，谢谢你写出如此动人的故事！）
> 
> 警告：虐心，提及恐同，次要角色死亡（在故事开始之前）

  ** _主权广场完全由石块铺成，因此不可能灿烂夺目。广场上没有草，没有花，没有壁画，没有闪闪发光的大理石墙，也没有赏心悦目的一片片红砖墙。由于奇突的巧合——除非我们相信每个地方都有主宰它的守护神——那些使广场显得不那么肃穆的雕像给人的感觉不是童年的天真，也不是青春引以为豪的迷惘，而是壮年的自觉的成就。柏修斯与朱迪斯，海格立斯与瑟斯纳尔德，他们都有所作为，也尝过艰辛，他们虽然都是神，但都是历尽苦难以后，而不是以前成神的。在这里，不仅仅是在与世隔绝的大自然中，一位英雄可能遇到一位女神，或者一位女英雄可能遇到一位男神。_**  
节选自E.M.福斯特 ** _《看得见风景的房间》_**

或者一位英雄遇见另一位英雄。

 

 

他们从罗马乘火车抵达。

佛罗伦萨，他们之前就听说这是个气质迥然与众不同的城市，有别于罗马的热浪翻天，灰尘散布，人心在经年累月的历史沉淀之下难掩激动，佛罗伦萨拥有的乃是一个艺术家的灵魂。火车晚点了几个小时，当他们终于到达目的地时，只觉得口干舌燥，情绪暴躁，急需好好洗个澡。在公寓吃晚餐期间，他们开始互相埋怨，起初声轻语细，随着杯中酒水下肚，嗓音也愈发大起来。他们实在太累了，没心思注意其他旅客，也没功夫理会这如承诺所言可以欣赏河景的房间。盖乌斯道了声“晚安”，听上去更像一声斥责，随后重重地关上门， 实在没有必要弄出那么大的响声，梅林留下一声叹息，在陌生城市的窸窣声里睡去。

  
***

  
梅林醒来，房间里的光线不同寻常，似乎可以吞食下肚。那是跃入脑海的第一个想法：光线看起来真是美味可口。蜂蜜色，茶色，太妃糖色。阳光透过紧闭的窗户缝隙斜落在床上，沿着他身体高山低谷般的线条蜿蜒起伏：右侧大腿，左侧臀丘，左边手臂。

头顶的天花板绘着云彩苍穹，古怪奇异的鸟儿，还有蓝翠相间金红交织的神话生物，他感到了在罗马从未有过的精神焕发。这也许证明来佛罗伦萨是正确的。

他掀开被子，悬在床沿的双腿惹得弹簧吱嘎作响。他光脚踩在微凉的赤色地砖上轻轻走向窗户，打开百叶窗，在日光照耀下眯着双眼打量。

世界在眼前铺陈开来，高塔圆顶，钟楼屋瓦，河流穿行而过，天空夺人炫目。当他探身窗外，感觉如果张开双臂就能纵身翱翔。片刻之后，这股冲动几乎无法抗拒。

“早上好。”

这声音吓了梅林一跳，他循着音源转过脑袋。 _ **不**_ ，他这样想。 _ **这不是真的。我在做梦。**_ 但毋庸置疑，白日梦不可能张口说话？

年轻男人的窗户紧靠着梅林的窗户，他探出身子，皮肤闪耀着金色的光芒，头发亦是金光闪闪，那金色不是阳光穿过百叶窗透出的蜂蜜色，而是丰收时节成熟的小麦色。他们对视良久，两人都把胳膊搁在窗台上。这堪称绝妙的对称，俨然艺术作品里精心设计的构图。

梅林回过神来。如果盖乌斯在场，定会板起脸来，低声叨念着待人接物的礼节，梅林的这声“早上好”总算姗姗来迟。带着睡意的嗓音低沉而沙哑。

“天气真好，”梦中人又说话了，“用来参观博物馆和教堂就太浪费了。”

他在烈日照耀下令人目眩神迷。白色衬衫的袖子被卷至肘部，阳光在前臂的金色汗毛上嬉戏跳跃，他还没有系上衣领，衬衫最上头的扣子也是松开的。梅林慌乱地眨了眨眼，连忙转过脸去，盯着远处的钟楼，有些喘不上气。

“应该到城里闲逛才对，”他接着说，“散散步，买些葡萄或者冰激凌之类的。与欣赏绘画和建筑相比，我更愿意吃。喂饱身体而不是灵魂。践行享乐主义。”

梅林转过头来，一脸诧异的笑，眼前这如梦似幻的男人正咧着嘴角。梅林只能赞同他的话——这是个闲庭信步的好天气，而非用来探寻古老壁画的奥秘，或是身陷满是画作的幽暗廊厅。

“我是亚瑟·潘德拉贡。”梦中人自报姓名。

“梅——咳，”梅林呛了一嗓子，清了清喉咙，“梅林·艾莫瑞斯，昨天晚餐的时候我见过你了。”

“我也是，”亚瑟·潘德拉贡说着，浮现一抹得意的微笑，“还洗耳恭听了你对沿途风景，旅伴以及其他大大小小事情的独到见解。恐怕没有几件称心如意。”

梅林感觉自己脸红了。“抱歉，”他嘟囔着，“昨晚我们刚从罗马过来，累坏了。说实话的确受够了对方，也许你已经看出来了。”

潘德拉贡笑出了声，“呃，我和 ** _母亲_** 一起旅行，这让人高度紧张——她是个不切实际的人，指望我指点迷津，将她从麻烦缠身中解救出来。”

梅林回以笑容，“换作盖乌斯和我，”他说，“情况正好相反。”

烈日当空，英国从来没有这样灿烂的阳光。逗留博物馆已然无法忍受，梅林心里开始冒出一个想法。看样子潘德拉贡也有同样的念头，因为他们同时转向对方。

“你想……”

“我在想……”

他们四目相对。

“我觉得，”亚瑟·潘德拉贡说着，阳光在他眼中熠熠生辉，模样好似神祗（当然是阿波罗，再贴切不过），“能避开那些博物馆和教堂 _ **真是**_ 求之不得。如果你有这样一个属于自己的一天，会做什么呢？”

梅林的心砰砰作响，他庆幸此时窗外有马车咔嗒咔嗒沿着石子路经过。“我会……”他拖着尾音思考。他 _ **会**_ 做什么呢？“事实上，”他说，“什么都 _ **不做**_ 。我会四下转悠，买杯咖啡，看看有什么好玩儿的，然后考虑要不要 ** _试试_** 。”

潘德拉贡喜出望外。“棒极了，”他说，“介意我们一起无所事事吗？我想如果我有一个……一个同龄的伙伴同行，母亲就不会反对我离开她到处乱逛了。”

他看着梅林，梅林也迎上他的目光点点头，“盖乌斯也一样。”

“恐怕要明天了，”潘德拉贡说，“因为我答应了母亲今天带她去圣米尼亚托。”

梅林黯然叹息。对他而言，今天不过又是一个在“熟悉公寓周围环境”中度过的一日，盖乌斯的老调重弹。通常舟车劳顿后的第二天，他就因不堪的疲惫而选择只在附近活动。但是一想到明天能和潘德拉贡共度整日，接下来的一切又变得充满期待。“好，就明天。”

“那就这么说定了。”潘德拉贡说。

梅林的心跳声震耳欲聋，“待会儿早餐见。”

“早餐？”潘德拉贡扬起眉毛。他将头后仰，大笑不止，梅林无法挪开凝视的目光，喉咙紧紧绷起的美妙弧度令他目不转睛。

在他弄清楚到底什么如此好笑之前，响起一阵敲门声，随后盖乌斯出现在了门口。

“ _ **梅林**_ ！”看到梅林依然身着睡衣，赤着双脚，他责备道，“抓紧时间，快点换衣服，要不一天的好时光就溜走了！你已经错过了早餐，别再错过其他。”

梅林对着潘德拉贡做出一副只好乖乖顺从的表情，耸了耸肩。

潘德拉贡露齿而笑，“你不再继续错过的话， _ **明天**_ 早餐见。”说完关上了窗子。

梅林又将身子探出去几分，盯着潘德拉贡半秒钟前出现的地方，怀疑方才发生的是否确有其事，而潘德拉贡是否只是黄粱美梦， ** _海市蜃楼_** 。他哀然叹气，扭头对上旅伴不满的眼神。

“好了，好了，盖乌斯，”他连忙说，“我这就下去。”

“赶紧的。”盖乌斯说完转身离开。

 

***

 

不出所料，昨天的长途车程把盖乌斯累坏了，他不愿走得离公寓太远，拖着慵懒的脚步感受着来自崭新城市的气息。

“怎么样？”日光灼灼，当他们来到大街上，决定第一站去哪儿时，盖乌斯问道。

“什么怎么样？”梅林分了神。潘德拉贡身着衬衫，探身窗外，阳光在发梢投下点点金光的身影霸占了他的思绪。眼前的一切不足以消除那个太过闪耀的身影。

“佛罗伦萨，”盖乌斯耐心解释道。昨天的不快在一夜好眠和可口早餐的安抚下烟消云散。“有哪里不对劲吗？会有麻烦吗？我们来对地方了吗？”

“你的问题太多了，盖乌斯，答案是没有，没有，来对了。”

“那就好，我放心了，这身老骨头可架不住第二次那不勒斯式的折磨了，虽然我远无法体会当时你受的煎熬。”

梅林阖上双眼，深深呼吸，试着 ** _感受_** 佛罗伦萨。这里也有魔法存在的气息，但是和那不勒斯截然不同，这里的魔法不是暴虐沉重的，更清新自然，明亮欢快，更……积极向上。也许可以用创意盎然来形容。这是艺术家用灵魂创造出来的魔法。

当梅林再次睁开眼，看到光影仍像早晨睡醒时那般秀色可餐，但此时少了几分茶色，多了些许香甜的酒红色。他若有所思地点头确信：是的，他们来对了地方。

他很高兴他们之间的不和已无迹可寻。相伴旅行五周的时间，发生口角不足为奇，产生矛盾不可避免，但是能保持步调一致再好不过。尽管年岁相差，他们却相处融洽，对此梅林心怀感激。如果没有盖乌斯，他根本就来不了意大利。

他们沿着河边漫步，参观了一座教堂，逛了几间商店，在一家咖啡馆歇脚，当他们收拾起身，商店也纷纷关门歇业，金属制的百叶窗被拉下锁紧。傍晚时分，他们沿路返回，城市也重获新生，当暮色渐深，夜凉如水的一刻降临，世界亦发出一声宽慰的喟叹。

回到公寓里他的房间，梅林关上窗子，阻隔热气侵袭，然后把自己扔到床上，拿出自罗马就一直在读的书。在来佛罗伦萨的火车上，他贪婪地翻看此书，只有当盖乌斯赞叹窗外飞驰而过的绝美风景时才偶尔抬头欣赏。但是此刻，这样一本书却无法让他集中精神。他又一次对亚瑟·潘德拉贡浮想联翩，幻想他沐浴在意大利艳阳下的模样。

  
***

  
当晚的餐厅几乎空无一人。仅有的两位年长女士坐在一张双人桌旁，无心社交的意思显而易见。当盖乌斯和梅林进来的时候，她们的脑袋凑在了一起，目光在新来的人身上聚焦。梅林在她们的注视下微微泛窘，暗自做好了因前一晚的喧哗而接受责难的准备。这般不自在，仿佛登台吐字，每一个音节都在奋力叫嚣，试图满足难以取悦的观众。

餐厅本就给人压抑之感——英式做派十足的女主人似乎竭尽全力装饰出了一间堪称之最的难看房间。台灯数量之多远远超过客人。天花板正中的黄铜吊灯无精打采地吐着幽光，晦暗的灯光一如吊灯本身，而不仅仅因为表面没有抛光，饰有流苏的小台灯不胜枚举，对一间翡冷翠风格的房间来讲过于花哨和英伦了。墨绿色墙纸上繁复的图案或许一度曾是金色，总之给人的印象就是阴郁。

梅林和盖乌争分夺秒地解决了这顿饭，对此，他们并不想表现得太过明显。梅林似乎尤其引起年长女士们的兴趣，每当他冒险朝她们投去一瞥，都毫无例外地对上锁定在自己身上的目光。她们年轻时必定风姿绰约明艳动人。如今依旧端庄优雅，身躯纤直。

盘子刚被扫空，盖乌斯就从桌前起身，礼貌地向女士们点头致意。梅林跟随他来到休憩室，他们将自己陷在天鹅绒垫褥的扶手椅里，一边啜饮咖啡一边抽烟，同时深深吸气调匀呼吸，仿佛两位女士的凝视如千斤大石压在胸口。梅林面对盖乌斯的时候，在老人的眼里看到了如释重负的自己，两个人都露出了笑容。

“嗳，刚刚真是场严峻考验，”盖乌斯说，“还好我们得以脱身，安然无恙。”

“是暂时脱身。”梅林表示同意，同时点燃了香烟，而后他们默默无言，眼看婷婷袅袅的烟雾向天花板攀升。

  
***

  
第二天一早，梅林打开窗户，阳光一如昨日明媚诱人，不过他没有花时间俯身窗外，今天绝不能再错过早餐。

梅林和盖乌斯走进餐厅的时候，潘德拉贡和他的母亲正准备离开，于是双方互相致意。前一晚在休憩室他们已经互相介绍寒暄过了，并且一致同意由盖乌斯陪同潘德拉贡夫人，而两个年轻人可以单独行动。

“一小时后在这里见？潘德拉贡提议。

梅林点头表示同意，心脏如预期般欢腾雀跃着。

“我们随便走走好吗？”一小时后，潘德拉贡询问，他穿着一套亚麻男服，戴着一顶夏日凉帽，光彩照人，“跟随鼻子的指引和脚步的方向，看看我们能到何方？”

梅林对接下来的一天无比憧憬。此刻帷幕已然拉开。“这个计划听起来很棒。”

“这不能算是一个计划，实际上，这根本不是计划。”

“确实不是，”梅林说道，“所以说它最好不过了。”

喜悦在潘德拉贡的面庞浮现。“那我们走吧？”

他们在领主广场停下脚步，尽管发誓远离艺术展品，此刻还是迈着缓慢的步伐漫步于广场之上，仰望一座座高耸在上的雕塑。潘德拉贡（“叫我亚瑟”）眯起眼睛打量其中一座，它有着令人望而生畏的表现形式，一人抓着一颗被斩头颅的发，耀武扬威地举起示众，他开口道：“好吧，这是艺术品，但至少在户外，我真正介意的是好天气里把我困在室内的那些。”

梅林的视线掠过没有遮羞布掩护的另一座雕塑，哼了一声表示赞同。亚瑟顺着他的的目光看过去，嘴角勾起一个弧度。

“意大利人从不谈性色变，”亚瑟指出，“他们就是这么开放自由。”

尽管也是这么认为，这番话还是令他惊慌失措，梅林觉得自己脸红了。意识到这一点，他的脸红得更厉害了，并暗自祈祷亚瑟把这归咎于毒辣的阳光。

离开酷热难当的广场，他们沿着河岸散步，微风拂面，吹散了些许暑气。在与盖乌斯一起度过冗长的几周后，迎来年龄相仿的伙伴着实令人振奋。不必为了照顾长者的体力而刻意放缓脚步，也不必没完没了地探讨教育的价值何去何从。

“你意下如何？”亚瑟说，“我们先找个地方喝咖啡，然后再另寻地点吃午饭。”

梅林被逗乐了。“你当真是在践行享乐主义。”

“一如既往。”过了片刻，亚瑟耸耸肩膀，浅浅一笑：“这有助于你了解心之所向。”

言之凿凿的回答令梅林有些恍惚。所以亚瑟早就了解自己想要的生活？好吧，这令人印象深刻，相形之下梅林确实对此毫无建树。尽管经历了两年的大学生涯，他依然不知道自己想要什么——这与进入大学的初衷背道而驰。大部分日子里，他觉得自己深陷漆黑一片的房间，只能暗中摸索着前行，连屋内家具的形状都难以辨清。要想知道自己要什么，必须先知道自己是谁，而他连自己是谁都还悬而未知。这也是此行意大利的最终目的。

咖啡馆位于河畔，他们在印有鲜艳条纹的遮阳篷下落座，游人从旁经过，络绎不绝，河水缓缓流淌，潺潺不息。佛罗伦萨的街道安然静谧，整个城市给人感觉平静安宁，但是梅林依然坐立不安。他在椅子上不停扭动身体，手指在衣领与脖颈之间撑出一丝缝隙，缓解炎热，普罗塞克一端上来就迫不及待地伸手贴上玻璃杯。与人相处耗时漫长，这对他来说早已不是什么新鲜事，腼腆如他，这不足为怪。如果说亚瑟有什么特别之处，就是这个过程竟如此顺理成章。好像两人探身窗外之时灵犀已然相通。

遮阳篷下，亚瑟眺望河面的侧脸被镀上一层暗棕的阴影，轮廓更显分明。他似乎深谙简单随和的相处艺术，让梅林也随之轻松自如。没有过多的期望，没有丛生的压力，不需要处处谨慎小心，梅林发现自己呼吸渐浅天杀的不知多久了。此刻肺里重又灌满空气，即刻沉底。

无端的心力交瘁数月来折磨着他，从家乡英格兰一路尾随至意大利，在罗马的时候情况虽有好转，感觉却依然糟糕。如今他元气大增。对此梅林至今无法明释——它因何开始，又为何在此刻得以缓解。

所有具有一定阶级和地位的英国年轻人都该去欧陆旅行，开阔他们的眼界，盖乌斯如是说。展开一场盛大的冒险，抑或一段微小的旅途，为的都是有所得。这是极具涵养之事。梅林的母亲当然赞成，然而她与盖乌斯目光交换之际却流露出对教育之外其他事情的关心。

梅林耸耸肩膀，抖落这些令人沮丧的胡思乱想。当他调整身子回到藤椅上坐好时，弄出了很响的吱呀声，像是谁在硕大的面包干上啃了一口，亚瑟对此一笑置之。遮阳篷明亮的红色投映在他的金发上，他将杯中淡金色的液体送入口中，梅林克制着自己的目光。对那口唇幻想太多也是无疾而终。

“你觉得公寓里其他人怎么样？”亚瑟问道。

他的下唇还残留一滴酒，他伸出舌尖一扫而空，与此同时，梅林将视线转移至河面。

“我与他们大都未曾打过照面，”梅林的回答带着愧疚，“当你意识到自己在第一晚的表现，我们有些疲倦……极度挑剔。”稍事停顿，他补充道：“我确实注意到了你和你母亲。”

“很难不去注意，鉴于我们坐在同一桌。”

然而无论如何，注意到你简直易如反掌。

“昨晚，”梅林继续说道，“餐厅里除了两位面目狰狞的女士就只剩下盖乌斯和我。”他把杯子放回桌面，玻璃杯与金属桌面相碰，发出清脆的响声。“她们是谁，为什么不说话？吃饭的时候她们一直盯着我们，却不吐露一个字，几乎连个点头都没有。我们当真冒犯到了她们？”

“啊，”亚瑟笑起来，“康沃尔姐妹。她们是莫高斯和莫嘉娜，要我说面目狰狞可是个贴切的描述。每每见到她们我都觉得不寒而栗，她们从不跟人多言。我不曾听见莫高斯开口说过一个字。莫嘉娜倒是偶尔开口，大多是对周围的人发号施令。我认为她们自视高人一等。”

梅林不置可否地点点头。他很熟悉康沃尔这个姓氏，即使这是他第一次见到其人，也并不惊讶于她们自命不凡的行为。康沃尔家族在魔法族群备受尊敬，人们与之接触无不带着敬畏之心，有时甚至心怀畏惧，但是家族后继无人，这两位女士很可能是最后的血脉。虽然梅林无法直面审视亚瑟，还是能用眼角的余光细细揣摩。他猜测，亚瑟和他的母亲没有魔法傍身。

“我必须承认你的到来让我松了口气，”亚瑟说，“转移了她们的注意力。相较于我，我宁愿她们盯着你看。喝完了吗？我们去米开朗基罗广场。会有丰盛的午餐待我们大快朵颐。”

他们走上人行道，天气愈发炎热，梅林产生一股愉悦的眩晕。酒精正在起作用。他的脑袋昏昏沉沉，脚下飘忽不定，如果一不留神，那些该烂在肚子里的话就会脱口而出。

米开朗基罗广场的风景值得付出攀爬的汗水和由此产生的轻微头痛。他们站在山顶的观景阳台，佛罗伦萨绝美的风景从脚下蔓延开来，河滨大道两侧的建筑被烈日炙烤，红瓦屋顶闪闪发光。他们身后，米开朗基罗的大卫青铜像复制品静静伫立，梅林用眼神描绘每块肌肉的线条，每条筋腱的走势，几乎按捺不住伸手向前，触碰那被阳光晒得滚烫的金属。

他们在一家餐厅落座，点好了酒，然后开始琢磨菜单，梅林掐着鼻梁开口。“有时，我饮酒的时候，会感觉没有 ** _眼睛_** 。”

亚瑟抬起头，眉毛一并挑起。“没有眼睛？如果这么说让你感觉好些的话，我可以肯定你的眼睛还在原地，两只都是。你是什么意思——你感觉不到它们的存在还是你看不见？”

“都不是。更像是……它们变得很小，小到几乎不存在。”

虽然这很荒谬，可是亚瑟并没有笑。“呃，它们好好地 ** _待在原地_** ，”他说，“与你喝气泡酒之前相比并无异样。大小未变，颜色相同，相信我。”

“我不知道为什么说这些，”梅林小声咕哝道，有些不好意思，“这太古怪了。”

“我喜欢。”亚瑟的目光又回到菜单上。“我喜欢古怪的事情。”

食物同酒一道呈了上来，冰镇的酒瓶外，凝结的水珠一颗颗滚落桌布。

“我在来意大利之前，“亚瑟说，”不晓得食物能美味到何种地步。此中细节无人提及，这也成为此行最美妙的意外之喜。”

梅林也对这些食物赞不绝口，蔬菜入口，能尝出阳光充沛的味道，大多数菜肴都十分简单，因为根本不必画蛇添足。用最好的食材烹饪，即便只是加一撮盐调味，也令人回味无穷。

“享乐主义假期，”梅林说着点头示意。

“货真价实。”

酒精是一种危险物质。所以即使和同龄人一起，梅林也从不贪杯。当亚瑟对上他的视线，他顿时方寸大乱，生怕那些难以启齿的欲念被眼神出卖，脑海里亚瑟一丝不挂的样子一闪而过。

亚瑟的注意力回到盘子上，安静地品尝起食物，梅林试图不去盯着那张因咀嚼而动作的唇瓣。他的上唇极尽诱惑，梅林体内一股热流滚滚翻涌。

“你们来意大利多久了？”亚瑟问道，他们已经用完了午餐，安坐原地，杯中残酒侍待饮尽，“接下来准备去哪？”

“五个星期了。”梅林回答，对这个相对中立的话题心怀感激。“我们计划从这里去锡耶纳，然后继续北上到瑞士，最后返回英格兰。你们呢？”

“呃，我们来意大利三个星期了——前两周在罗马，第三周就是这儿。我们打算在佛罗伦萨再待一个星期，然后和你们一样，去瑞士。我们要去伯尔尼纳山口新建成的铁路，”亚瑟边说，边摆弄着餐巾，“更贴切地说是我想去，我看不出母亲对铁路之类的抱多大兴趣。这绝对是铁路工程史上堪称伟大的一笔，我必须要去看看，想必蔚为壮观的风景也一定不会令母亲失望。然后从圣莫里茨转战苏黎世，也可能会去伯尔尼。你们有什么打算？在此之前又去了哪？”

“如此看来我们是在冒险了，”梅林打趣道，“因为第一站是西西里。”

“西西里！”亚瑟靠向椅背，晃动着细长玻璃杯中残余的酒，“那里什么样？”

“首先，旅途堪比地狱，”梅林说，“我想不通是什么驱使我们前往那里。这是你能想象最冗长枯燥，肮脏乏味的旅行了。甚至让我对坐火车深恶痛绝，要知道我以前一直很喜欢坐火车。”

“我喜欢乘火车旅行，”亚瑟接茬，“不过别管这个。继续说西西里。”

梅林一面用指尖在掉落桌面的面包屑上划开一条小道，一面回忆起西西里，那里的一切挥之不去，方方面面席卷身心。

“首先是墨西拿，”他低声讲述，“我们之前对它的研究应该更彻底些，或者让想象力再生动些。我想你也一定记得几年前在墨西拿发生的大地震。”见亚瑟点头，他继续说：“地震是由海啸引起的，城市几乎毁于一旦。虽然我们对此心知肚明，不曾料想时至今日这里依旧满目疮痍。这……令人难以承受。”苦难，恐惧和悲痛在空气里顽强地浮动，整座城市笼罩在巨大的创伤之下。盖乌斯并没有他那么强烈的感受，梅林觉得呼吸困难，无法安眠，驻立街巷甚至直不起身子。环顾四周，他想施展魔法帮助城市重建，用双手修补断裂，用双眼扫清废墟，倾其全力平息浩劫。这个念头令他心惊胆战。

他没有告诉亚瑟这一段，而是接着讲述他们是如何沿海抵达卡塔尼亚。卡塔尼亚同样令人过目难忘，天空赤焰燃烧，人行道上热气蒸腾。装饰繁复的巴洛克建筑高耸入云，睥睨众生，整座城市似在提醒游人，他们与活火山近在咫尺。所有的一切都逃脱不了那座无休无止腾起烟雾的蓝色火山。海水用尽全力冲刷燥热的情绪，只是徒劳。

“晚上，天色暗下来，我们时常能见到山顶冒出的岩浆，犹如点燃的香烟，仅仅呃逆般上涌，我们也就放宽了心。”

“如果我待在这样的火山旁边，肯定比你们紧张得多。”亚瑟说。

梅林咧开了嘴。“我们也一样，倒是当地人对此不屑一顾。”

酒精开始发作，梅林的脑袋愉悦地嗡嗡作响。纵使他不爱饮酒 ，此刻却有别样的体验，只觉得全然的享受——不是意大利佳酿醉人，就是因为亚瑟作伴。他不确定自己在离开餐厅时能还否走直线。或许咖啡能帮上忙。

点咖啡的时候，梅林想到了无疑是西西里最令人难忘的东西。

“说到享乐主义，”他说，“我们在西西里尝到了一种让人真正甘愿堕落的甜点，叫卡诺里卷——你听说过吗？”

见亚瑟摇头，梅林解释起这道酥皮和乳酪的罪恶结合，酥松的脆皮包裹香甜柔滑的里科塔乳酪，内里填满了开心果和蜜渍橘皮，亚瑟的目光落在他开合的唇瓣上，似乎他的嘴唇远比从中说出的甜蜜点心吸引人。双唇被盯得发烫，梅林艰难地完成描述。

“最后撒上一把糖粉，吃的时候配上一杯双倍浓缩咖啡，一口下去，直抵天堂。”

亚瑟看上去听入了迷。“我只能想象。”他重又对上梅林的眼睛。

“这是在陶尔米纳，”梅林补充道，“与卡塔尼亚完全不同。”

以上是他选择告诉亚瑟关于陶尔米纳的一切。

“我们本打算接下来去叙拉古，”他说，“但并未成行。一切都不堪重负，加之炎热难捱，对盖乌斯来说太过折磨，所以我们离开西西里，去了那不勒斯。”

他们的咖啡装在小巧厚实的瓷杯里端了上来，香气四溢，醇黑的咖啡上浮着一层金黄的泡沫。

“那不勒斯好一些？”亚瑟问。

梅林摇摇头。与之前相比，那不勒斯只会更糟。

这里与卡塔尼亚似曾相识——高耸入云的建筑装饰繁复，骄阳下闪着不详的幽光。大教堂黑暗神秘的洞门似要将他们吞噬。西西里不过被阴郁笼罩，那不勒斯却是十分不友好，甚至怀有敌意。城市弥漫着一股与文明世界相隔绝的古法气息，并非观念上的邪恶，却是入骨的黑暗。梅林觉得很不舒服，呼吸又再度困难，仿佛空气也被太古的黑暗所充斥。唯一的喘息机会在圣嘉勒圣殿，五彩缤纷的花柱，阴凉幽暗的门廊，令人沉醉的柑橘花香，犹如一阵沁凉的风，扫除阴霾，使他们重获新生。他们本打算在那不勒斯待够一周，但最后只坚持了三天就启程往北，向罗马进发。

罗马虽然炎热多尘，但总之还能应付得过来，他们在那里度过了愉快的两周，参观了许多景点——美丽的古罗马广场和圣彼得大教堂令人惊叹，也有糟糕的，比如几近完工的埃曼纽尔纪念堂，不论身处城中何处，抬头就能望见，那白得发光的大理石酷似一副巨大的假牙。

“然后我们就来佛罗伦萨了。”梅林总结道，已经讲得够多了。是时候听听亚瑟怎么说。“你们最先去了哪？”

“这个嘛，”亚瑟开口，“我们没有前往西西里的勇气，对此我向你脱帽致敬。我们径直去了罗马，但是老天啊，去法国时途经英吉利海峡……！”亚瑟的表情意味深长。“我从没那么难受过，母亲也是，每个人都觉得头晕恶心。谢天谢地至少痛苦相当短暂。”

梅林发出一声不置可否的同情鼻音。他不准备告诉亚瑟自己是如何穿越海峡的，如何使海浪平息，确保旅途平稳。不要去吹嘘，就像从小到大母亲不断给他灌输的那样。 ** _梅林，不要炫耀你的魔法。_**

“而罗马本身，当我们下了火车踏上那片土地就觉得这座城市的确恢弘，我很享受火车之行，母亲对此却兴致不高。”亚瑟将咖啡送到嘴边，啜了一口，面露嫌弃之色，将咖啡放回杯托，“呃啊，它凉了。”

梅林朝他投去一瞥。他完全可以让亚瑟再点一杯，或者他也许可以…… ** _不许炫耀_** ，母亲的声音在脑海里响起，但这不是卖弄。除了能解决实际问题，还可以让亚瑟拼凑起拼图上至关重要的一块，让亚瑟了解他与众不同的所在。他伸出手，指尖落在亚瑟的咖啡杯边缘。下一秒，热气就从表面金黄的泡沫上升了起来。

亚瑟看着面前的咖啡，继而转向梅林。他并未露出异样的脸色。“谢谢。”

梅林耸了耸肩，感觉有些不好意思，对着自己的咖啡也重复了一遍同样的步骤。让亚瑟知道自己身怀魔法令他心情舒畅，直到他们离开餐厅，再次漫步河岸，梅林才惊觉亚瑟会对他方才的举动有什么反应，也许会被看作纡尊降贵恩赐他人，一种让对方知晓自己身份的方式。当然，这就是为什么胡妮丝对他千叮万嘱不要炫耀。梅林决定就此打住，深思下去只会把思绪搅得更乱。然而亚瑟并未表现得有所不同。他还是那么随意迷人，双眸在帽子的遮挡下沉着冷静，笑容闪耀动人。没有任何迹象表明他因此受了威吓或者恼羞成怒，梅林松了一口气。他不想被亚瑟那样看待，不想被所有人那样看待。

“我们沿路返回好吗？”亚瑟问他，“我从没想过会这么说，但是我准备好面对更多的艺术品了。只要是在户外。”

梅林欣然同意，于是两人并肩走回乌菲兹美术馆。

  
***

  
所以梅林有魔法, 当晚回到房间，亚瑟将外套挂上椅背时思考着。已经很晚了，倦意袭来，解开袖口的时候他打了个哈欠。他对魔法世界一无所知。没有与有魔法的人打过交道，身边更是无一挚友身怀魔法。不管怎样，身怀魔法之人向来坚持维护自身优越之感，自视高人一等。大学里，他们大多数聚集在国王学院，与其他学院学生的互动少之又少。虽然他们在与非魔法学生的来往中已表现得足够友好，疏离与冷漠依然显露无疑。

梅林并未给他留下冷淡的印象。距离感，没错是有的，但它更像是害羞使然，亚瑟不会因这个就打消渴望的念头。梅林身上总有什么让亚瑟想去了解，凌乱无比的黑发，茫然无措的眼神，当亚瑟的目光锁定这些，那些吸引他的东西就跑了出来。而吸引他的不仅仅是梅林的美丽。

他心不在焉地解开背心，动作缓慢。今天早些时候，他曾告诉梅林他知道自己想要什么，当然这番话不假，而他也意识到还有一些事情是他渴望至极却从未拥之入怀的。截至昨天，除了粗鲁地把他称作一件事情外，梅林恰是其中之一。

他何以撩拨自己的心弦，亚瑟无法解释清楚——也许因为他们是如此不同的两个人。梅林：神秘，矜持，毫无疑问出生于魔法世家，举手投足间的优雅得益于良好的家教和悠长显赫的家族熏陶。除此之外他觉得梅林怀揣一个秘密，抑或很多个，也许正是这些秘密吸引着亚瑟。

他解开领扣，笔挺的领子得以松开，微凉的手指与脖颈滚烫的皮肤接触时不禁一阵激灵。亚瑟同样怀揣一个秘密，一桩不该沦为秘密的心事。返回英国，如果他随心所欲，欲望无疑加之成罪。而此刻在意大利，却无需畏惧，一想到自己的祖国会如此待他，怒火就在体内一路蔓延。

梅林待人友善，谦逊有礼，同时又处处谨慎，心存戒备，目光交汇之时，沉匿眼底的一抹浓重忧愁，亚瑟看在眼里。心中不免泛起涟漪 ，也许他们的不快乐尽数相同。

同样，梅林的美丽无可否认。高挑的身材，瘦而结实，双手尽显优美，头发乌黑，皮肤白皙，双眸从雷雨云般最深邃的蓝过度到纯净的宝石蓝，晶莹剔透，清澈动人。亚瑟不禁猜想那双眼睛在愉快和调皮的时候会闪耀怎样的光芒，他不曾目睹。而他甘愿为之追逐，穷其一生亲眼见证。他的口唇极美令亚瑟每每小心翼翼移开视线，而那一对颧骨，值得本韦努托·切利尼为其雕刻——一件作品也许远远不够，多角度刻画才能诠释完美。

亚瑟解开白衬衫最上头的扣子，又将袖子卷至肘部。房间很暖，太过温暖以致无法安睡。他推开百叶窗，夜晚的空气携带阵阵凉意和如丝的触感抚上肌肤，拂过脸颊。他深深吸气，闭上眼睛安享片刻。当他再次睁开眼，发现几颗稀疏的星挂在天鹅绒似的夜幕。窗外的街道，煤气灯嘶嘶作响，发出柔和的光，与暗夜里汩汩流淌的河水交相呼应。

这时身旁的窗户响起咔哒一声，接着梅林的脑袋浮现眼前。他依然穿着那件睡衣，优美的颈部线条显露无疑，在半明半暗的光线里苍白朦胧，玲珑有致地在领口的阴影下消失不见。看见亚瑟使他大为惊讶，而随后露出的笑容真挚温暖，毫无保留，亚瑟只觉得脉搏跳动得愈来愈快。

“晚上好，”梅林轻声问候，他靠在窗台上，目光看向河面，“太热了，我睡不着，不过这是一个可爱的夜晚，所以没有关系。”

“是啊，”亚瑟表示赞同，眼睛却没有离开梅林，“一个美好的夜晚。”

“今天谢谢你的陪伴，”梅林说，“我过得很愉快。”

“我也是。”

“盖乌斯计划明天去加洛塔。你愿意和我们一起吗？当然还有你母亲。还是说你们已经游览过了？”

又能与梅林共度一天令亚瑟欣喜若狂。“没有，我们没去过。我很愿意同行，明天一早我会问问母亲。”

他们相视一笑，目光胶着，在梅林移开目光的一瞬，亚瑟屏住了呼吸，方才在梅林眼中他分明看到自己的欲念倒映其中。远处，有人用意大利语大声叫喊，随后爆发出粗哑的笑声。一只狗在巷子里开始兴奋地狂吠。

“那我们明早见了。”亚瑟说。

“晚安。”梅林柔声回应。

  
***

  
亚瑟关上了窗子，徒留梅林在夜色中与渴望相对。亚瑟并非第一个吸引他的男人，却是第一个唤起他如此欲望的男人，迫不及待到令人不安的强烈欲望。梅林曾有过许多机会，他当然不缺机会。在寄宿学校和大学里没有邀约是不可能的，即便有时陷入诱惑，也都以婉拒收场。这当真不是美德使然，也非勉强作祟——只是感觉少了什么，这缺失的部分在梅林看来必不可少，这点不容置疑。纵使不确定是什么，但只要亚瑟在身旁，下落不明的残片就失而复得。这个想法让他半是激动半是忧虑地浑身颤抖。

没有太多的希望回应他丛生的念想。十之八九，亚瑟在结束旅行后就会回到英格兰某个年轻小姐身边。鉴于他不凡的外貌，自然不乏女性的关注。

梅林在窗边停伫良久，夜风该给他带来凉意，可惜事与愿违。他浑身燥热，起了反应，满溢着对亚瑟的渴望——他的发丝在梅林指缝间穿行，他的肌肤被梅林的双唇留下印记。

他放弃了抵抗，关上窗子，脱掉睡衣，赤身裸体将自己扔到床上。在眼皮后面，他召唤出一个近乎赤裸的亚瑟，以梅林热衷的方式缓缓褪去衣服，摆脱了衬衫的阻隔，展露一大片金色的皮肤……就这样一丝不挂地站在梅林面前，他的欲望昂扬，在两条苍白大腿的交界处暗中耸立，梅林目不转睛地盯着那里。

梅林的手滑过腹部一路向下来到阴茎，他想象着一个亲吻，想象自己倾身向前亲吻亚瑟，他们的呼吸急促正如此刻梅林自己的喘息，亚瑟掌心的触感一如此刻他抚摸自己时感受到的火热。他想象彼此的身体紧密相贴，严丝合缝，欲望着急抬头，情欲熊熊燃烧。

化身在眼前持续舞动着，床上亚瑟正跪在自己身上，两人合成拳头的双手共同包裹着亚瑟的性器，直到他双眼紧拧，呜咽一声射在了梅林胸前。

那一瞬间，梅林恍惚一墙之隔传来的一声模糊呻吟是自己亲耳所听还是虚幻错觉，于是高潮来临之际，他将指节使劲塞入口中。

过了一会儿，他喘着气躺在床上，汗液渐渐冷却，他盯着倒映在天花板上的粼粼波光，点点光斑来回跳跃。这时思绪又飘回陶尔米纳，那些他没有在下午告诉亚瑟的事情，因为陶尔米纳是他埋于心底的秘密。

攀至山腰，远离海潮，得以有一个喘息的空间。古老魔法施加的影响降低，巴洛克沉重的气息消散，多元化的风格印入眼帘，陶尔米纳是个优雅活波的小镇，蜿蜒的道路两旁满是明亮的商店和咖啡馆。盖乌斯和梅林沿街漫步，直到一个铺满方格地砖的广场出现眼前，就悬在海的上方，令他们倒吸一口气。广场上鲜艳的粉色九重葛与泛着深蓝，青绿和蓝绿色的大海形成鲜明对比，古老的教堂敲响钟声，成群结队的鸟儿盘旋而过。

他们在陶尔米纳待了足足两天。掩映在旅馆白墙铁门之后的小花园种有柠檬树，夹竹桃和玫瑰。是夜，香气袭人。梅林会打开窗，深深攫取这甜美的芬芳，欣赏村庄的灯火沿着脚下的山坡一路明灭闪烁，直至视线不及之处，大海把一切吞没，徒留浪花拍岸的低语和潮起潮落的叹息。

旅途中有两件事将永远珍藏在梅林的记忆里。

首先第一件，是坐落在城郊山腰上古老的希腊剧院。那里，埃特纳火山一如岛上其他角落所见，独揽风景之最。即便仅存废墟，剧院仍旧像在那里上演过的传奇戏剧一样激动人心。舞台背面的后墙早已不复存在，使得远处陡坡上绝佳的风光一览无遗。舞台上方白色的蝴蝶空中振翅，恰在剧院残存的红色立柱间聚集，埃特纳火山在一片朦胧的蓝色雾气中隐现。

这是他们白日见到风景——微风穿过阳光普照的橄榄树林，梳理泛着银光的叶片，酒馆门口透出朦胧幽暗的光，咖啡馆精致典雅，商店橱窗里堆满了牛轧糖和五颜六色的杏仁膏。

其次是夜里，那是私属于梅林的记忆。

  
***

  
一年前，他曾与大学同窗埃德温·穆尔登在伦敦参观一个摄影展。梅林也弄不清自己是否喜欢他，他身上毁誉参半的特质代表了那种既吸引梅林又令他厌恶的一类事。穆尔登属于那种富家子弟，头脑聪明，对学业却从不上心，逃课更是家常便饭，热衷追捧的无非是奢侈的生活方式和无尽的派对狂欢。他们那群人经常勾肩搭背出现在众人面前，更有甚者，被人看到互相亲吻对方嘴唇。穆尔登喜欢暗示他在伦敦和柏林的种种经历以及在那里得以实现的颓靡生活。你可以放任自己消失在秘而不宣的夜，沉浸于纵情欢乐的匿名世界，药物取之不尽，没人在乎你的性别。你可以成为任何你想成为的人，做任何你想做的事。

展览以若干摄影师的作品为主，漫步展厅，他们碰到一组半裸的照片，展现同性之爱的相片被漫不经心地伪装成富有艺术感的肖像——或者诚如穆尔登所言，谁说情色无法成为艺术？梅林怀疑正是这些照片驱使穆尔登前来参观。他们看过一张又一张，发暗的相纸上少年们完美的皮肤彰显热情，有时他们被罩在宽大的罗马托加袍里，或者被花环固定的蕾丝面纱包裹。他们的面容时而质朴粗俗，时而美艳得近乎女性。

难以置信的是大多数参观者是年轻人或者年纪不大的毛头小子，其中有些人与穆尔登一样，眼中难掩兴奋的光芒，对于在公开场合这么做表现得激动万分，像是一个人尽皆知的秘密，大胆凝视衣衫半掩的少年而不用丝毫掩饰。空气被暗流奔涌的骚动点燃，梅林前臂上的汗毛根根竖起。

这位撩人的摄影师，穆尔登说道，低沉的嗓音从桌子对面传来，此时他们已离开展览在咖啡馆落座，据传手中还有更多大尺度的照片，供私下交易，换言之，那些照片只在限定的圈子里流通。西西里的少年是他拍摄的主角，而工作室正是位于陶尔米纳。

所以当晚梅林等待着机会，他在房间里徘徊着，翻看几页书，然后再度踱步，直到盖乌斯终于就寝才溜出房门，步入地中海迷乱的夜色。周身笼罩浓郁的黑暗，耳边萦绕陌生的喉音，带着那颗砰砰作响的心，他找到了摄影师的工作室，通过敞开的大门能看见黑黢黢的大厅和昏暗的楼梯。

一个身着飘逸薄裙的女人满面笑容地从楼梯上走下来。下到最后一级台阶时她被绊了一下，梅林不得不伸手接住防止她坠地。依然维持这个姿势，她笑脸盈盈地看着他。

“啊，又一个漂亮的男孩，”她操着不标准的美音问道，“你是来找男爵的吗？”

听到梅林回答：“我想是的。”她半是叹息地又笑了起来。“最好的都是他的，到上面去吧。”她说着向上指了指楼梯，那里通往一扇敞开的门，里面喧声鼎沸，光影交错。

梅林爬上楼梯，进入这间满是人的大房间——衣着轻浮的女人，衣衫半退的少年，脸上泛着红光的醉酒男人，在所有这些人的正中，摄影师正努力按下快门，仿若汹涌无常的海面上一座秩序井然的小岛。门边的角落里，一个男人正亲吻一个男孩，男孩约莫不满十七岁，他的衬衣被男人徒手掀起。这一幕令梅林的后颈被突如其来的汗水涔涔浸湿，心如擂鼓般隆隆作响。毫不避讳的亲密举动近乎露骨，他无法将视线从他们身上移开，半是抗拒半是亢奋地盯着他们。直到一声微弱的呻吟从男孩口中溢出，梅林的脸蛋变得滚烫，才终于移开视线。

他的介绍信来自穆尔登一个认识男爵的朋友，得其允诺可以购买到更大尺度的照片。伴随烧得通红的双耳，梅林咬着下唇翻看照片，最终选了好些买下，装在一个棕色的信封里带回去。

梅林没有逗留。对他来说，眼见为实已经足够，这种生活确实存在。如果他愿意，肌肤相亲诚然比区区相片更加实在，更能激起身体的愉悦，但他并未付诸行动，相反慢慢挪步到门口，笑着对每个人道谢，当一只手从他的后背滑向臀部并捏了一把时努力表现得若无其事。

  
***

  
**_那不是我想要的_** ，躺在佛罗伦萨的床上，看着倒映在天花板上的潋滟水光，梅林暗自想着。当然，他渴望性爱，正如所有年轻人都渴望性爱，但他不愿意像那样完事。绝对不是以那样的方式。他心存祈盼的是另一些事情，十分具体但却无法言说详尽的事情，他渴望得到的远比工作室里贩售的多得多。一种联系。这让他看起来像是一个十足的空想家。一个绝望的浪漫主义者。

那些照片与魔法一起隐藏良好，陶尔米纳一别后，许多个夜晚，梅林将它们从安置的旅行箱中取出。但是今夜不必。今夜，梅林心中那个形象光彩夺目，令所有照片黯然失色。

 


End file.
